


И привидится же такое!

by Satellite91, WTF ShkaFF 2021 (ShkaFF)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite91/pseuds/Satellite91, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShkaFF/pseuds/WTF%20ShkaFF%202021
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	И привидится же такое!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterStoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/gifts).




End file.
